


Réconfort

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hugs, M/M, Mycroft needs a hug, Protective Greg, Tired Mycroft, tired
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Être Mycroft n'est pas toujours facile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plus ça va, plus je sens que ça va être vraiment niais.... Meh. C'est pas facile de tenir, je suis désolé, imaginez ça comme un sucre de la journée. :')

Être le gouvernement britannique impliquait un travail monstrueux et c'était pour cela que Mycroft avait choisi ce boulot. Cependant, ça impliquait une grande fatigue, l'agacement d'avoir raté, parce que ça arrivait... Mycroft pouvait sacrifier des vies pour en sauver d'autres, mais ne pas savoir en sauver restait un échec.  
  
Il y a avait des jours ainsi, où quand il rentrait, Greg semblait comprendre immédiatement, l'inspecteur lui souriait et le prenait simplement dans ses bras. Mycroft alors profitait souvent de se reposer contre lui, tout en priant qu'on ne lui enlève jamais cet homme précieux.


End file.
